12Waltz for the Moon
by Hikaru Gothic
Summary: Based on Final Fantasy's 'Eyes on Me'. So what can Kurapika do now that he's lost his memories? Can he get it back? Who exactly is this 'Kuroro Ruciful'? Read and review minna!
1. Memories Best Forgotten

12-Waltz for the Moon: 

Chapter 1: Memories Best Forgotten

By: Rizzy

A/N: [Disclaimer] Hunter x Hunter isn't mine. It rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, however, this story rightfully belongs to me! ^_^v No stealing!!!

This fic is the reincarnation of my other fic 'Condemned'. It's still up if you want to run through it though. I felt the first version of my fic was pretty corny and so, tah-dah! This ficy was born! Now, since I have more writing experience I don't think I'll be making much grammar errors, but if ever you DO spot one, feel free to tell me so. I am, after all, very tolerant with flames that are helpful! Thanks to all those anonymous and un anonymous reviewers out there too! You guys really helped! ^_^ Anyways, enough of this silly pep talk! Let's get on with the fic! Enjoy and don't forget to review, people!

P.S.

It all starts when Kurapika fainted on the airship and got himself sick. [Poor guy...] Now, I know you all are probably sick of this, but the story will turn out interesting. Promise! And the pairing is Kurapika x *someone from my other fic*. Sorry if they're a bit OOC, ok? [Especially Killua and Kurapika]

***

                                 _Soft, yet so somber is the voice echoing in my rusted soul. _

_             I hear a voice, lingering for only a moment before deathful silence claimed every last sound. _

He tried opening his eyes, but he soon found them fused shut. All he remembered were fragments of events from a few months ago. Somebody named Kuroro Ruciful and something called 'Gine Ryodan'. It was all very confusing to this particular blonde boy. What were all these things about anyway? He was half blinded by the light when he finally forced his eyes open.  He blinked a couple of times before he could finally see something. He noticed four people staring down at him. He focused on the people at both sides of his hospital bed and tried to sit up, only to fall right back where he was.

"Now, now Kurapika..." A deep, mature voice sounded from his left side. "Don't starin yourself just yet."

"Yeah!" A younger voice piped in from his right. "You work too hard!" It came from a peculiar looking boy with jet-black hair.

The two other people on either sides of him kept their silence. One of them had white spiky hair and the other had thin, shoulder length hair with a bald spot in the middle of her head. He tried to recall who they all were, but nothing seemed to be registering in his brain at the moment. He looked down to his newly washed white sheets and shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, but...who...are you people?" He faltered; trying to find what was left of his voice.

He looked back up to find them all gawking. The kid with the ebony hair suddenly burst out whining at the tall man in the black suit.

"Leorio! What's wrong with Kurapika??? I thought you said he was safe! I thought you said there was nothing to worry about! What's wrong with him??? Huh, Leorio?" 

"Relax, Gon!!! There-There's nothing wrong with him...it's just that...uhh, his brains still asleep!" The older man named Leorio replied, shoving the kid named Gon away slightly. Unfortunately, Gon stared stubbornly at him and hung on to his right arm.

"Gon! Let go!"

"No! Tell me what's wrong with Kurapika first!"

"I said LAY OFF!"

"NO!"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"I don't care! Just tell me!!! NOW!

"QUIET!" He yelled, or at least tried to yell. His voice came out hoarse and his throat ached horribly. He let out a paroxysm of coughs. His perfectly white sheets now stained with drops of his blood. Gon and Leorio almost immediately stopped their bickering and rushed to his aid.

"Look," Kurapika tried to talk, his voice sounding feebler by the second. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have any idea where or who I am. Your argument is really not much help." 

Gon and Leorio stared for a while and agreed to keep silent for the meantime. The white haired boy ambled towards Kurapika and spoke softly but audibly.

"First, I'm Killua, that's Gon..." He motioned by pointing to the boy with black spiky hair. "and the other one with the suit is Leorio." He then pointed his finger towards the tall man in a suit.

"I'm Senrithsu." The girl with mousy brown hair said right after Killua finished. "And you are supposedly Kurapika."

Now why did all these odd names sound so familiar and yet so far away at the same time? Why was it he could only remember bits and pieces of his memory?

The older man cleared his throat and turned to Kurapika.

"Hmm...it's probably amnesia. You know, when you loose your memory. Do you remember anything? Even just a little?"

"Well, only bits of everything." Kurapika tried to reply, though he thought it might be kind of awkward doing so.

"Bits? Like what?" Leorio asked again.

"Like something about this Kuroro Ruciful and something like Gine Ryodan or whatever..." Kurapika murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. The more he seemed to strain his memory, the more his head hurt.

"Ne, what's wrong, Kurapika?" Gon squeaked, throwing him a look of sincere concern.

"Iie. It's nothing." 

Just as soon as those words escaped his lips, a doctor came in. He, supposed Kurapika, was one of the doctors who must've been put in charge of him.

"Sorry but visiting hour's over. Will you all please leave and allow the patient to get some sleep?"

Gon and the others nodded and sauntered out the wooden door of his room. Soon, the doctor in charge left as well. He was all alone in the dark. 

He decided he would try his best to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried sleep refused to come. It was as if something would not let him. Something was holding him back. He heard the distant clinking of something. It sounded as if it was coming from his right hand. He raised it up and saw five silver chains shimmering in the moon lit darkness.

Suddenly, something inside him clicked. It was almost as if seeing the chains meant something to him. It was as if the chains were speaking to him softly like the voice in the back of his head.

~~~

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock beside his bed woke him up with a bit of a start. He raised a weary hand to stop it but knocked it over instead. Slowly, Kurapika made his way out of bed and without noticing where his feet were taking him, strode into his bathroom. He got dressed quite quickly and sat back down on his bed to think of what to do next.

'I don't know who I am, I don't know where I am, and I can hardly remember my own name! God, what else can go wrong?' He lay back down and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 'Now my life gets _really_ screwed up.'

"Oha-YO! Kurapika!!! Up, up, up!" A cheerful voice said into his ear. He jumped up and stared at the person beside him. It was Gon, smiling broadly up at him.

"Oh, it's you." Kurapika managed to say, trying to compose himself.

"Yup! Say, do you remember anything yet? Do you remember me???" Gon inquired enthusiastically.

"I afraid to say, no." Kurapika replied, screwing his face up in despair. "You're...Gon right?"

"Yup! Well, don't worry about it for now." Gon beamed up at his gloomy face. "Leorio said he'd find a way to get back your memory."

'That's awfully nice of him.' Kurapika thought uncertainly, as he seriously doubted if Leorio could help him with anything at all.

"So what are you planning to do?" Gon asked after a moment's silence.

"I really don't have any idea..." The blonde boy replied, sighing. "I guess there's not much to do when you can't even remember who you are in the first place."

Gon kept his silence for once. After a few minutes, a knock sounded at the door. Kurapika went to get the door. He opened it to find Killua's placid face staring at him.

"Where's Gon?" Killua asked casually.

"Inside, why?"

"I was looking for him, why?"

"Nothing...just asking." 

With that Killua strode in with or without an invitation and seemingly uncaring either way. He spotted Gon soon enough and they huddled together, talking in hushed tones. Kurapika inched closer, trying to catch what they were talking about, but Killua straightened up and smiled.

"Kurapika, looks like Reorio found a way to get your memory back. He was almost skipping when he was telling me." Killua said. 

"R-Really now?" Kurapika stood taken aback. He silently muttered an apology to what he though earlier about Leorio being hardly able to help him out.

"Yup. You should talk to him later about it if you don't believe me. Reorio is _really_ more reliable then he looks. Ne, Gon?"

"Yeah! Leorio-san is really dependable at times!" Gon agreed.

"Well we'll see for sure once I go and see what this is all about." Kurapika assured as he put on his overcoat, got his suitcase and headed towards the door. "Well come on! I don't intend to overstay my welcome here. I hate it in hospitals!"

Gon and Killua marched toward the door and with Kurapika in the lead, left to see what Leorio was up to.

***

A/N:

Hey again! Did you enjoy the first chapter so far? I really hope you did! ;_; I worked hard on this one! Thanks to Talissa-chan for teaching me some _very_ important stuff...couldn't have done it without ya! Thank's to my most faithful reviewers so far, Kaldea-chan and Daisy-chan. Hope you guys read and review this too! =] Oh yeah! Thanks also to Nikki-chan for helping me figure out what a cliffie is. Thank ye! The second chapter will be around two or three pages longer than this one. =) You guys can count on it! Usual stuffs, comments, suggestions, and messages to Scarlet-chan can be posted in the review panel. Unwanted flames will dissolve into ashes so you'd only be wasting time trying to post one. Thank you!!!

P.S.

If you're wondering why you gotta tell me anything you want to send for Scarlet, it's cause he will be out of touch for a few days. If you want any further details about it, say so. ^_^


	2. Bitter Sweet

12-Waltz for the Moon

Chapter 2: Sweet Bitter Memories

By: Yume no Hime (formerly known as Rizzy)

A/N:

[Disclaimers] I DO NOT own HxH and that's that! I only claim what's mine in this story and that's only one character. You are, however, welcome to use her if you please and if you see fit. 

Thanks to all those readers who reviewed! Thanks also to those that didn't review but enjoyed it all the same! Well, I couldn't make this longer but I hope you don't already find it somewhat dragging. Anyways, just read it and REVIEW!!! =]

P.S.

I included some stuff that will be in the second OVA. I'll give a hint. Something about Caruto and Ryodan.

***

Leorio sat up as the three people he was expecting strode in. Just as they had, a heavy downpour of rain ensued outside. He sat up from the library desk and approached them.

"Hello! Did you all come to check out what I found???" Leorio said joyfully.

"Yes. You said it was something that will cure my memory?" Kurapika said, massaging his brow slightly for his head had begun to throb, probably a reminiscence of his high fever. 

"You okay Kurapika???" Gon piped in, looking over to Kurapika with concern.

"Yeah, just fine."Kurapika replied with a faint smile. "Leorio, are you sure?"

"Aww come on! I was serious! I found this yesterday. Take a look!" He handed them a big book filled with complicated words. They stared.

"What is THAT!?" Killua hollered into the older man's ear.

"Hey! For your information, I worked hard to find this!" Leorio yelled back indignantly.

"Reorio! Do you even understand it?" 

"What difference does it make either way!?"

"A lot!!!"

"Oh please..."

"What makes YOU so sure it can help Kurapika???"

"I saw the word amnesia, ok???"

"Ugh!" Kurapika sighed heavily. "I don't think either of you can help me."

"Don't be silly, Kurapika! We'll find another way." Gon said in his usual optimistic manner.

"I seriously doubt it, Gon." Kurapika replied gloomily. Leorio and Killua stopped quarrelling and Leorio jumped to Kurapikas side.

"Ok, I was only joking. I really found something! Here, it's in the computer!" Leorio led them to the result of his work. They stared into the monitor and they found one name written in bold. 'Nirvana'

"So how can this help?" Kurapika inquired.

"This company was a part of the Mafia..." Killua said in a rather hushed voice. 

"So? What does it mean?" Gon stared at the white haired boy uncertainly.

"Well, they were broken off by the Mafia people because they had dark dealings...I remember cause my dad took out their founder for the Mafia around 4 years ago, I think." Killua explained, walking in back and fourth.

"No one answered my question yet. How can it help me?" Kurapika asked again impatiently.

"They have dark ways of doing things...Rumor has it they have just recently completed making a machine that can restore lost memories and so on..." Killua went on. "But I'm not sure if the rumors are true..."

Kurapika and the rest of them were silent for a moment. 'A solution...' Kurapika couldn't help thinking to himself. No matter what the risks were, he knew this could be the only chance he got, even if it was unsure.

"What do I do?" Kurapika said, his voice echoing through the emptied walls of the library.

"They are looking for someone who can transfer a package..." Leorio answered, looking into Kurapikas now dark eyes.

"Package?" Repeated the blonde.

"Yeah...but you shouldn't take it! It's too risky! Even if it's only a simple task!" Leorio objected. He sensed there was no way to change Kurapika's mind when he's already made it up.

"He's right! Once you get employed, they'll never let you go! You better be careful, Kurapika. These are dangerous people you're dealing with." Killua commented, but Kurapikas mind was set. His decision made.

"You think I care?" Kurapika steadily responded.

The three other people looked at him in horror as he walked out of the huge front doors. 

'At first light of the sun, I will go to Nirvana.'    

~~~

"How fast time does fly." The voice said from the armchair facing the window. "How long was it, Kuroro, since we last met?"

A man stood at the other end of the smoothly polished table. He had a drawling look about him and a cross on his pale forehead.

"Doesn't matter." Kuroro said casually, a bit of irritancy showing in his smooth sounding voice. "I just thought I'd pay my respects, grandfather."

The armchair slowly turned, revealing an old tired looking man about the age of 85. He slowly and deliberately strummed his thin fingers on his desk and looked thoughtful.

"Since when did the great Kuroro want to pay homage to anyone other than himself, if I may ask?" 

Kuroro stood his ground firmly but as he spoke, his voice had a slight quaver in it. "Since now, of course."

"My, my...how time does fly." The old mans face wrinkled into a harsh smile. "Well, let's just get down to business. What do you want? Money? Wealth? Fame? Power? Spit it out, boy, and stop playing this useless game with me."

"Yes, to the point. I know Nirvana is very...resourceful. I have a problem you see, and I need Nirvanas help." Kuroro replied placidly again.

"What sort of a problem?" The older man said wearily and continued to strum his fingers on the table.

Kuroro hesitated, but after what seemed like much thought, he continued." My nen was stolen by a useless bug."

"And what exactly do you expect me to do about that?" His grandfather inquired again, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You have lots of help now, don't you?" He paused and leaned on the smooth table. "Why not use some of that to help me crush the bug."

"You need help with that? I would have thought..." The old man frowned and looked at his impatient grandson.

"Would have thought what exactly?" Kuroro shot back.

"Nothing, nothing..." The old man replied wearily, raising a hand in defeat.

"Do not worry, old man. You will get your moneys worth...when the time comes." With that, the leader of the almighty Spiders left the old weary man to furrow his eyebrows in deep regret and contempt.

~~~

Kurapika twisted and turned over on his bed. Hard as he tried, he could not get a wink of sleep. Tired and sweaty, he got up and paced around his small apartment bedroom that Leorio had lent him.

He raised a hand to his eyes and sighed. 'I wonder...' He couldn't help thinking, "where would I be now, hadn't I lost my memory?' His hand traveled back to his side as he looked to the sky, the moon clearly visible through the thick clouds.

"A red moon..." He mumbled incoherently. "I must be...dreaming."

He shook his head and got back to his twisting and turning on his bed. 'It's just nerves.' He assured himself. With that, he fell in to a deep sleep, his head filled with visions of faint screams and the splatter of blood.

_He found himself standing on a tall snowy peak, staring down through the mist of smoke and clouds._

_He also felt being gently lifted down by some unknown force, and then so suddenly dropped down in a not-so-gentle manner._

_Through the smoldering wreckage of splintered wood and bricks, he saw a small boy around the age of ten under a huge slab of rock. _

_He could make out the pained look on his face and realized blood was dripping down his forehead past his eyes that were wide open with fear and anxiety._

_Scarlet eyes..._

_ The small boy made a mumbling sound and looked up to Kurapika. _

_He then saw it was...himself_.

Kurapika sat up. That must have been the most senseless dream he ever had. He wasn't sure why he suddenly started having this throbbing in his temple. He run a hand through his hair, but suddenly paused. 'A scar?'

His hand brushed through a small scar barely hidden from sight. 'It can't be...'

He looked up once more to the sky, the red moon still clearly seen through the thin mist.

~~~

Kurapika woke very early the next day. He was ready to face whatever Nirvana would throw at him to attain his memory. He took what little things he owned and dialed the number Leorio had given him.

"Yes? What?" Said a rather grumpy voice on the other line.

"I'm going to apply for the carrier job. I hear you have an opening." Kurapika replied abruptly. Something about that voice was creeping him.

"Oh..." A slight pause before the rough voice continued. " Sorry, there are a lot who are willing to take the job."

Kurapika mentally cursed at his bad luck. He heard a slight chortle from the man on the other line.

"Well, if you're desperate like everyone else here, you can come to this address. Look for a guy named Iori. He'll be able to help you for sure." click. The man had put down the phone leaving Kurapika totally perplexed. 

'What address? He didn't give me any--' His thoughts were cut short by the beeping of something in his suitcase. He opened it hastily and took out a cell phone. His cell phone. He saw the message and his jaw would have dropped. It was Nirvana's address.

How could they have known where to send it if even he hadn't known he had a cell? Was it really just nerves that were bugging him or was there something more? This surely heightened his interest about the secret company Nirvana and of his past.

With high sprits, he took his things and marched out the room in much of a hurry.

***

A/N:

So, did you people like it? I did the best I could do to lengthen it, but alas, I could not. Umm...nothing much to say except...I'm half asleep when I finished this. It's like way past my bedtime already...I think I'm starting to see Sadako already...XP Okay! This is freaky!!! So the usual, your comments and helpful criticism are welcome. I actually would rather you criticize helpfully and review rather than you don't review at all!!! I really appreciate all them comments too!!! Thank you and bye!!! 


End file.
